


Coffee (jilix drabble)

by snastr0



Series: Midnight drabbles [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Felix, Coffee Shop, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/pseuds/snastr0
Summary: Jisung needs coffee.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Jilix - Relationship
Series: Midnight drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Coffee (jilix drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not turn this into a whole au whoops 👀✋✨

The door to the coffee shop rang clearly like it did every morning. Felix waved and greeted each customer with a sweet smile and waited patiently for his favorite regular. Han walked in, tired and with his headphones stuffed in his ears. Han had been up all night studying for uni. “Hello~” Felix said in a sing-song voice already turning to get a cup for Han's regular. Han just muttered a “hey” back, slumping down into a seat. Felix turned to the tired university student. “Can I get a name for the order?” Felix knew Hans' name but he still wanted to say it. Han sighed and placed his head in his hands “Jisung.” Felix nodded and finished making the ice americano, placing it in front of Han. “Let’s see how wrong you are today” Han said softly with a grain of salt. Felix grinned and leaned across the counter to make sure to see his face. “Jeesong?-“ he took a sip of his coffee, seeking relief from the tired behind his eyes. “You need a spelling tutor lix.”


End file.
